


Pay Attention!

by AstridMyrna



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Single Parent Rey, Single Parents, Teacher-Parent Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-03-12 15:14:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13549989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstridMyrna/pseuds/AstridMyrna
Summary: Rey, a single mother of an over active child, meets her daughter's teacher Mr. Poe Dameron for a parent-teacher conference.





	Pay Attention!

Rey had been hot for teacher before, but never quite like this. When she was a student she had mastered the subtle art of taking meticulous notes and keeping her face appropriately engaged while an X-rated fantasy of her and whichever teacher she studied under played out in the back of her brain. Those days evaporated when she graduated and engaged to who she thought was the love of her life, only to break up with him and end up couch surfing while six months pregnant with his baby. Now that baby girl was a scrawny seven-year-old and she seemed to be allergic to sitting in chairs and doing her work, meaning Rey had to come in (again) and figure out (again) some sort of solution to help her to focus on her work.

Focus. Right. If only Mr. Dameron wasn’t wearing that crisp, chocolate brown long sleeved shirt and staring at her with those big doe eyes and  _oh my god._

“Sorry, what was that last part?” Rey said as she wiped her face to accentuate her fatigue and hopefully hide the blush that burned her cheeks.

He smiled but continued to speak as if he hadn’t noticed a thing. “I was saying, Ms. Jakku, that while Abby didn’t want to sit in her seat, she moves to help the kids that are struggling more. You would think that would make her more distracted, but she seems so focused on helping her classmates understand that she understands the lesson herself. I’ve guided her a bit more by assigning her a new buddy depending on the course work.”

“Oh, I had no idea she did that! Kids, you know? Every time you ask them how school went, it’s always a shrug and an ‘okay’.”

As they shared a chuckle, Mr. Dameron leaned forward and folded his hands on the desk, prompting her to fold her own just a couple of inches away from his. She inhaled the subtle scent of sandalwood and cardamom that made the hairs on the back of her neck prickle with intrigue.

“I do appreciate all the work you’ve done to help Abby, Mr. Dameron. We’re all we’ve got and I’m working all the time and I feel so bad that I can’t…I can’t be there for her as much as I’d like to,” she said, then slowly closed her eyes as she finished much more slowly, “I went on way longer than I should have.”

“I could listen to you all day, Ms. Jakku.”

Rey snapped her eyes open, because certainly that had to be an auditory hallucination she just experienced.

“I’m sorry, I drifted off again. What was that?” she said faintly.

His eyes fell down to his pair of hands that edged next to hers, and his confident grin faltered a smidge. He looked back up at her with those honey sweet eyes that poured the strength back in her fatigued soul.

“I was saying,  _Rey_ , that I could listen to you all day.”

Her reply was grabbing him by the collar and keeping his mouth too full to talk for the rest of their meeting.


End file.
